The most (MARVEL)ous of Times
by Two Towers
Summary: OC is dropped into the Marvel Universe with only the clothes on his back and the Gamer Ability at his side.
1. Arc 1-1

Chapter 1

AN: I do not own the ides that are present in this fictional work. Some of the skills used are inspired by other works.

'' Thoughts

"" Speech

[] Gamer Abilities

 **NY, New York, USA**

 **Central Park**

 **Early Morning**

Sometimes, it's good to take a moment and reflect on where you are. Not only does it help with sorting out the past, but also moving forward. So, when I found myself laying on a bench in a sunny day in Central Park, I though now was as good a time as any. Plus, my quiet reflection would allow the massive migraine in my head time to die down.

'How did I end up here?' I thought with a wince as I stood up on the bench. 'It feels like someone slowly jabbed a hot knife into my skull.'

As the pain started to subside, I checked my clothes to see if anything was amiss. I still had on my navy blue button up shirt along with my black dress pants and matching belt. Checking my feet, I saw I was still wearing my black Adidas sneakers with blue dress socks.

When I checked my pockets, I found my wallet, ID and keys were still on me along with all my money. Oddly enough, the only thing missing was my cell phone.

'Who would steal my phone, but leave me with everything else?' I thought as I started to stand and get my bearings.

'Now I just need to find out what the time is and…' I faded off as a jogger passed me by.

The woman was running on the path in front of me, completely focused on her morning jog. Her phone was strapped to her arm and headphones in her ear. She was wearing a burgundy top and black leggings. Her hair was up in a tight bun. But that was not the most interesting feature about her. The most interesting thing was the text that was floating above her head.

 **Caroline Simms - level 36**

I stood there rooted to the ground in shock, the last of the migraine leaving me like a sharp breeze. 'Whatever I did, I must have hit my head on something.' I thought as I looked to my left. Coming down the same path was an older white man in his 50's. Jogging in front of him was a small dog, a poodle on closer inspection. Both of them had text appearing above their heads.

 **Harvey Court - level 51**

 **Mr. Dimples - level 54**

'Whatever I did to my head, it must have been harder then I thought. This must be what a concussion feels like. Also, why is the poodle a higher level then the dude?' I thought with an incredulous stare. 'I need to get out of this park and find a hospital to take care of this.'

I looked into the park and turned to one of the side entrances of the park and quickly walked for the streets. The more people I walked by, the more names I saw floating above their heads. I did my best to ignore it and walked out of the street entrance. I found that I was on 88th street, near the Metropolitan Museum of Art. On the sidewalk was a newsstand. Over the attendant head appeared the same information as everyone else.

 **Jan M** **łynarz - level 33**

Behind the attendant was a mirror. In the mirror, I saw my face for the first time today. I looked the same as I last remembered. My face was slightly chubby with a thin mustache. I saw my beard was small and still moderately kept from my trip to the barber. My skin was still it's chocolate color and my hair was still short and black. Above my head was the same text that I saw above everyone else's, with my name in the feature and an additional feature.

 **Albert Banks - Level 1**

 **The Gamer**

'Well, I can't say this delusion isn't consistent.' I thought while glancing down at the newspapers on display. My eyes widened as I went across one of them. I picked it up from the rack, reading the top headline with some amusement.

"Hey, I didn't know you guys packed joke papers. I have to say, this one even looks real. The other stories on the bottom give it that authentic feel. Did you have to order this special or was this a promotion?" I asked Jan with a small smile on my face.

Jan looked at me for a decent beat, annoyance clear in his eyes. "I don't know what your talking about. Now, are you just going to read it will you pay for it?"

"Sorry man, I was just curious." I said with a small laugh. "I'm really not trying to bust your chops. Let me just get the regular weekend issue."

"Listen guy, your holding the weekend issue. Now, if you not going to pay, out it down." He answered, exasperation clear in his voice. That is when I realized that he wasn't joking with me. I looked at all of the other papers and realized that the story was the same.

Holding the paper like it was a lifeline, I read the headline like it was an ancient text from long ago. "Merchant of Death, M.I.A." was laid out in bold text on the front page with a picture of the one and only Robert Downey Junior. Only, this wasn't the actor who played Tony Stark in the movies. The person featured in the picture was noticeably younger then that.

He is doing the same pose I remember from the first Iron Man with his hands pointing to the right into the sky. The name and date of the paper also raised a big red flag with me.

The Daily Bugle. January 25th, 2010.

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Find out where you are.**

 **Find out about your abilities.**

 **Reward-**

 **100xp**

 **1 Random Skill**

* * *

 **Stephen A. Schwarzman Building**

 **Early Afternoon**

The halls of the New York Public Library are usually quiet by design. Many people come here to use that quiet for study or research. Others came to marvel at it's architecture. However, if you listened closely, there was a dull sound that could be heard. The only sound that could be heard outside of pages turning or low murmuring. This sound was my head rhythmically hitting the desk.

'Okay, lets recap. One, I'm in a world where the Marvel movies are real. Two, I seem to currently not exist here. And three, I have no Idea how I got here.' I thought while continuing to knock my head on the desk. 'Oh, also, I'm almost a decade in the damn past.'

Once I got over my reaction to the paper, I decided to do some research. So, I headed off to the closest public library for some additional information. After grabbing a computer, I searched for world history. Specifically, that from around world war II to the present. What I found was not what I was taught in middle school.

Photos of Captain America capturing Hydra forces in black and white appeared on several websites. Full length movies showing Captain America punching an actor that looks nothing like Adolf Hitler aside from the mustache in the face. They even have a Museum for him next to World War II Memorial. I also found way more information on Tony Stark then what I knew was produced. There is no way they would write a five page story on Stark about the perfect muscle car. I even saw a clip of a young Stark talking about robots with an even younger Tom Brokaw.

On the flip-side, I couldn't find any record that I existed, at all. When I searched my name, the closest Albert Banks was an accountant in West Virginia. That could have been one thing, but I couldn't find any indication of my family or close friends. Every person I knew was seemingly wiped clean from the Internet, from the world. I knew that was impossible, but I couldn't deny the facts in front of me. All of this information was enough for me to have a nervous breakdown. I could feel the panic start to set in and take over, if not for this skill kicking in.

 **[Gamers Mind Activated!]**

Yep, it looks like I wasn't dropped of in the Marvel universe without a gift. It looks like I am officially the Gamer. I had read enough of the Manga to recognize the boxes in Central Park. But seeing the boxes and a Wikipedia bio of Peggy Carter that had no comic book references hammered the point home. So, let's go down the rabbit hole and see how far things go as Morpheus would say.

 _ **Quest Completed!**_

 _ **Find out where you are.**_

 _ **Find out about your abilities.**_

 _ **Reward - 100xp**_

 _ **1 Random Skill - Mana Bolt**_

" **[Stats]** " I whispered softly.

 **Name: Albert Banks**

 **Level: 4**

 **EXP: 50/1000**

 **Age: 25**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **STATS**

 **HP - 150/150**

 **MP - 320/320**

 **STR - 15**

 **DEX - 10**

 **VIT - 10**

 **INT - 20**

 **WIS - 16**

 **LUC - 10**

 **MONEY - $65 USD**

 **Stat Points - 40**

 **PERKS**

 _ **Gamers Mind - Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to negative psychological effects.**_

 _ **Gamers Body - Your body is that of a Video Game Character. You recover HP and MP when sleeping.**_

 **Skills**

 **[Mana Bolt: Level 1. Active. Mana Bolt was created by channeling your magic to attack directly. Effect: damages the target for 100% of your INT score and explodes on contact. Percentage chance to knock down and stun enemies based on the difference between your INT and their combined VIT and STR. Cost: 15MP. Range: 10m. Speed: 10m/s.]**

'Well, at least I know what it looks like to suck in this universe.' I thought with a healthy amount of sarcasm. Baby Groot could kill me with a badly misplaced yawn. I need a plan and I need one now. I sat down for a minute at the computer desk before I picked up some paper and pen and wrote down what I needed to do.

The first thing I needed to due was test out my abilities. The greatest strength of being the Gamer was that I had an unlimited amount of potential. I can grow smarter, stronger and faster than anyone on the planet. Having the abilities of the Gamer won't make me a powerhouse overnight, but it will get me up to speed for the trials ahead. Sadly, I will need every last bit of it to survive this crazy story line.

After that, I needed to find a place to stay. Preferably one that wouldn't ask questions. Since I do not exist in this universe, my ID won't hold up to any kind of background check. Also, the fact that it is six years out of date doesn't help. But, that will be the least of my troubles.

Technically, I am not an American citizen. Or even a citizen of earth. Best case scenario, ICE finds me and deports me to another country. Worst case would involve getting on SHIELD's radar to soon. Depending on the person that finds me, I could become another Winter Solider for HYDRA. Fact is, I would need a place that I can train and store valuable items for the future.

Once that is completed, I would need to gain some capital. Without money, all of my other options will be limited. As I saw with Tony Stark, having money got you influence in this world. That is not something that you can punch your way into. Also, with large amounts of money I can hire others to take over jobs that I will take up my time. My abilities make me the ultimate Jack-of-all-trades, but I can't fall into that trap. If I branch out into too many things early on, it will only set me back for the major events. Why study and learn everything about property or business law when I can hire someone else to do it for me?

Finally, I would need Allies in the near and distant future. I could not make it in this world without them. There are just too many different organizations that would want a guy like me. Bottom line, if I try to solo this entire experience, I am not doing myself a favor. I am actually signing my own death warrant. I don't want to be on the run from HYDRA and live out of my inventory.

Speaking of my inventory, **[Inventory]**. Suddenly, a brown box appeared in front of me. I saw that this new box was labeled Inventory at the top, showing a scale model of what looked to be my body, surrounded by several individual boxes. The body itself showed 'me' in my current state of dress. Each piece of clothing was occupying one of those boxes. Below that were rows of more boxes. On the bottom of the screen was a label that read 'Total Weight: 5/150 lbs.'

On the side of box were three additional tabs. One tab was highlighted with the Inventory name. The other tabs were named ' **Sets[+]** ' and ' **Vehicles[+]** ' respectively. When I selected the ' **Sets[+]** ' option, I saw a new screen pop up. Within the screen was another model of my body with additional boxes on the side with the provided label above it. Within that box was a option that read 'Default'.

I selected the Inventory tab once more. Deciding to experiment, I took my keys and pressed them against the box, pushing it forward. Golden light rippled over the box and the keys disappeared from my hand and reappeared in one of the inventory boxes. The name in the box read 'House Keys' The weight also changed to 'Total Weight: 5.5/150 lbs.'

'It looks like my abilities don't mirror that of the manga. It would have been nice to have unlimited Storage. But, better to have something then none at all.' I shrugged while tapping on the plus sign next to the ' **Sets[+]** ' label.

 _The_ _ **Sets**_ _option allows you to create multiple armor, weapons or clothes combinations that can be equipped at a moments notice. Simply equip the gear you want on your person, then save the gear in one of the slots below. Simply say or think_ _'Equip'_

 _-Note: Gear taken out of the inventory will not re-appear in the saved slot unless placed there._

Looking at the setup, I could see how it would be very helpful for me. It would all but guarantee that I would never be defenseless. I can walk into any situation and be fully equipped and like James Bond. Or, I can be super goofy and pull a Power Rangers by pulling off my regular clothes into my battle attire.

When I selected the ' **Vehicles[+]** ' tab, I was immediately prompted with two new skills.

 **[Skill Created!]**

 **[Claim Vehicle: Level MAX. Active. Claim Vehicle allows the caster to add nearly any vehicle as a summonable mount.**

 **Effect: adds vehicles to the Inventory to summon and use later.**

 **Cost: None. Casting time: 5 seconds.]**

 **[A skill has been unlocked!]**

 **[Summon Vehicle: Level MAX. Active. Summon Vehicle allows the caster to summon claimed vehicles from Inventory. Effect: summons a previously collected vehicle from the Inventory.**

 **Cost: 100MP. Casting time: 3 seconds.]**

 _The_ _ **Vehicle**_ _option allows you to store and summon nearly any mode of transportation at a moments notice. Simply touch the vehicle you wish to acquire and use the_ **[Claim Vehicle]** skill. _To use the vehicle, simply use the_ **[Summon Vehicle]** _skill along with the vehicle name._

 _-_ Note: Vehicles need fuel to operate and will be claimed at their current fuel level. Damaged vehicles will remain damaged until repaired. Vehicles can only be stored when they are at a complete stop.

Looking at the screen, I saw that it looked almost identical to the 'Sets' screen. The only difference was instead of there being a display of myself on the left was a blank box. I only saw three boxes on the right side, so I may not be able to save every single vehicle I saw.

But that was neither here nor there. I needed to act on my list and test out my powers. I went back to the computer to look for a place to train. Since this was New York, the odds of a kid having a camera were a little to high for my taste. Staying off of the radar is the key factor. Also, I didn't know how visible my abilities would be, so I needed a large space. Also, I needed to look into places that I can stay in with no questions asked. Sadly, even seedy motels these days needed at least some form of ID. And those that don't, can't be found by surfing the web.

Looking at the map just made me wish for more money. If I had more cash, I could rent a space in New Jersey. Or just go into upstate NY and practice in one of the parks. I could chance going back to Central Park, but again, that lead to threat of possible discovery. Cops always patrolled the park 24/7.

What I need is something indoors that nobody goes into. Looking at the maps, I figured I would start my search on the west side of Manhattan. From what I remembered, things didn't really take off in the area until around 2013. So I should be able to find an abandoned building or something. If not, I could always go to the outer Burroughs and try my luck there.

* * *

 **Pier 94**

 **Mid Afternoon**

Searching the city, I was able to find a spot on the west side. It was an abandoned warehouse on the waterfront. Even though it was the afternoon, I did not see a soul in sight. I entered into the building and saw there was no one around except broken bottles. 'This looks like a decent place to start.' I thought.

I walked back to the door and ran as fast as I could to the water at the end of the building. Once I reached the end of the building, I received the following skill.

 **[Skill Created!]**

 **[Run: Level 1. Active - A skill for running away from, or towards, danger or more mundane objectives has been created** **—Run! Effect: increases your movement speed by ((STR+DEX)*lvl)% for a number of minutes equal to your VIT score.]**

I looked at the skill and saw that it was a little bare bones. I know I have run before. The game is treating me like I'm an invalid. I actually had a social life outside of my computer.

Brushing it off, I decided to focus back on my training and not my pity party. I raised my right hand and called the name of the skill out loud " **[Mana Bolt]**." Suddenly, a ball of deep blue energy formed in my palm. The ball was the size of a baseball. It shot off toward the wall I was aiming at. When it hit, the bolt caused a sound like a firecracker against the wall along with a small crack around a quarter of an inch deep. I fired a few more Mana Bolt's against the wall to get the feeling of the mana escaping my body.

Once I got the feeling down, I concentrated into myself for that same feeling. It took a few minutes of concentration, but I was able to feel it without using any skill. The only way to describe my mana would be to say it felt like a small river. It was always moving through my body, but it only interacted on a superficial level. Only when I called to it did it interact with my body as a whole.

I willed it to cover my hands at first, causing them to glow the same blue color. Then,I forced the energy to form into a cube above my left hand the size of a domino. Once the cube had fully formed, I changed it into a pyramid. After that, I heard a ding like I would on my absent phone and saw a message before me.

 **[Skill Created!]**

 **[Mana Manipulation: Level MAX - Mana is the energy produced from your very spirit. This skill allows the user to manipulate the Mana while it is inside and outside of the body.]**

I looked at the skill with some satisfaction. With this, I could begin to create some skills for myself. I focused on my mana once more and pushed it outside of my body into my left hand. Through my will, I shaped it into a crude blade. I imagined the blade being straight and double edged with a simple handle. I had seen enough movies and held a real sword to imagine what one would be like in my possession.

After that, I changed the sword into a one handed Axe like I saw from Skyrim. Then, I changed it into a simple longbow. I pulled back the string on the bow and imagined an arrow appearing on the string, notched and ready to fire. To my satisfaction, the arrow appeared with no hesitation.

 **[Skill Created!]**

 **[Mana Weapon: Level 1. Active - For the man that needs a weapon at all times. Shapes your mana into your desired weapon of choice. Effect: Blunt weapon deals 100% STR damage. Bladed weapons deals 100% DEX damage. Durability of weapon is (STR+VIT)*lvl). Duration is (30+lvl) minutes. Level Mana Weapon to increase stats by 3% per level. Cost: 100MP]**

Holding onto the Bow, I fired the arrow into the same wall as the **[Mana Bolt]**. The arrow flew straight and pierced the wall, sinking into the wall up past the arrow head. Once I saw that, I realized that I couldn't do anything super flashy. While none of my attacks were in danger of being seen by someone, It would not be good if I threw a mana attack and it burst through one of these old walls.

After using the Bow and Arrow a few more times on the wall, I gained another ability.

 **[Skill Created!]**

 **[Archery Mastery: Level 1. Passive. Archery Mastery grants the user the ability to use bow to fire arrows. Effect: 13% increase in attack damage with Bow, 13% increase in rate of fire, 13% increase in arrow velocity, 103% increase in accuracy. Level Archery Mastery to increase stats by 3% per level.]**

'I think this is enough for today.' I thought. 'Now, I need to figure out where to go from here.' I looked out the warehouse doors to the darkening sky, the sun setting over the New Jersey skyline. The breeze off of the water was soothing to my troubled mind.

I still had no idea where to go for the night. All of my problems with Identification were still there, they just became more real. I needed somewhere that I could simply build up my experience. And the worst thing was, I knew I had a deadline. I was officially in a world where Thanos would appear in the future. If I did nothing, my chances of living past that all depended on the fate of a snap. 'There is no way I'm going to leave if I die or not to chance. I need an edge to tip the odds in my favor.' I thought with some determination. My magic and knowledge of future events would have to be my advantage in this world.

As I was staring into the horizon, I opened my hand and formed a **[Mana Bolt]** , looking as it floated over my hand. 'You would think that with me having magic now, I would have some secret sanctuary to help with this. It's not like I can go to doctor Strange and ask for his help, he is still a doctor.' I thought with a sigh. Then, like a light went off over my head, I knew where I needed to go.

* * *

 **New York Sanctum**

 **Late Evening**

Placed in Greenwich village, the New York Sanctum looks like a historical artifact from the 1800's. The four-story townhouse looks more at home in modern day London than New York. It's classic architecture is accented by the giant circle window on the roof. To most people, it just looks like four circles intersecting. To others, it's a symbol of the group that protects the earth. For me, it was a symbol of possible shelter and knowledge.

Finding the secret haven of sorcerers wasn't very hard, just time consuming. It didn't help that even though I knew the general location, I didn't have an address.

I knocked on the door hard three times, waiting for an answer. A few minutes later, the door swung open partially. Standing in the doorway is a tall African American man around six feet. He has a muscular build with brown eyes and a bald head. He is wearing a set of dark green robes that would not be out of touch in a kung-fu movie.

"Can I help you?" The sorcerer hiding in plain sight asked. His face was set in a neutral expression, bordering on pleasant.

"Hey. I was wondering if you could take me to Karma-Taj please?" I asked with as straight of a face as I could. Considering that I had [Gamers Mind] activated, it was very straight indeed. The look on the Masters face instantly changed to one of guarded suspicion.

"I don't know what your talking ab.." He was about to finish saying before I responded. "Listen, I have no time for the back and forth of magic and everything else. So I'm going to do two things. First, I'm going to do this." I held up my right hand and formed a **[Mana Bolt]** the size of a baseball. The sorcerer looked at the ball with a small amount of shock. "Then, you will take me to Karma-Taj to speak with the Sorcerer Supreme. So, can we please just get to the part where you take me to the other masters?"

* * *

 **Kathmandu, Nepal**

 **Karma-Taj**

 **Early Morning**

Walking through the halls of the ancient fortress, I was reminded of how crazy the last 24 hours was. Yesterday, I was just a regular guy on his way to work a job he didn't hate. Today, I'm being escorted through the home of the Sorcerer Supreme by Master Drumm as I learned his name was. However, instead of being in awe at my location, I was wondering about cost as I walked though the court yard on my way to the main complex. 'I wonder how much this place cost in terms of taxes? How do Sorcerers make money anyways? I don't think any of them have jobs outside of training. I also remember Mordo in the movie talking about WiFi. Where did they get the money for that?' Before I knew it, I was in the same room that Steven Strange was in when he first arrived.

I saw that they were setting up the tea at the far table on the right. Standing near the table was the aforementioned Sorcerer, watching me like a hawk. Sitting with her back to me was the woman of the hour, pouring tea for herself and her sitting companion. To her right, was the familiar face of the villain Kaecilius. Unlike the movie, he didn't have any followers with him. And he didn't have the weird magic inspired eyeliner that showed he was in league with Dormammu.

Overall, the scene looked very familiar, almost like I saw it before. Then I realized where I saw it. This was almost exactly like the scene from Doctor Strange. You surround the real Sorcerer Supreme with her students and reveal it later to throw people off balance. If I new nothing about these people, it would be a great strategy. To bad for them, I was not in the mood.

Deciding not to play the game they wanted. I sat at the open seat across from Kaecilius. I grabbed the tea and took a small sip. "I don't normally have tea, but this is good." I immediately turned away from Kaecilius and looked at the being I new as both the Sorcerer Supreme and a bald Tilda Swinton. "So, are we just going to play games, or can we actually have a conversation?"


	2. Arc 2-1

Chapter 2

'' Thoughts

"" Speech

[] Gamer Abilities

The sorcerer supreme looked at me with a calm demeanor, sipping her tea in silence. Her face was like a still lake, betraying no emotions. Kaecilius looked at me with a hint of interest, his hands calmly resting in his lap. In stark contrast was his colleague Mordo. His eyes were full of life both surprise and suspicious. His focus was locked clearly on to me, obviously expecting a trick to come.

"What exactly would that conversation entail?" The Ancient One replied, acting like she was discussing the weather. "You asked to speak with me and get right to business. What business would that be, Mr. Banks?"

"Well, what I need is… How do you know my name?" I said with surprise.

"The same way you have been trying to view my name. I commend you on the attempt though. If it was anyone else aside from myself or the other masters, you could have gained some vital information." She replied in a calm tone before continuing. "However, I think it would be better if you went ahead with your request."

I paused at what she was saying. How am I supposed to be reading them? Then it hit me, I couldn't view any of their names over their heads. I just assumed it was standard info that anyone could figure out, but now I was thinking. Was I doing an unconscious version of **[Observe]**?

 **[Skill Discovered!]**

 **[Observe: Level 1. Passive/Active.** **A Skill that allows the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained. When inactive, it tells the target's name, level and title. When active, it tells the target's base stats.** **Cost: 10MP]**

Well, that answered that question. I'll think on this later. Right now, I needed to convince Bootleg Swinton to help me. "I would like to stay here and learn from you, Ancient One." I said with respect. "Currently, I have been thrown into this world by means that I do not know. I have no friends or allies that I can call upon. All I can remember is waiting on a train to come and then waking up in Central Park. Then, when I wake up, I now have these abilities."

Before I could continue, Master Mordo interrupted. "Your story sounds very… convenient. Do you have anything to confirm your version of events?" He asked, his face clearly displaying his suspicion.

"Well, when it comes to my abilities I only have this." I replied, displaying a **[Mana Bolt]** in my right hand over the table. Once the orb was shown, everyone's eyes were attached to it. The Ancient One's expression changed to one of mild interest. Kaecilius became incredibly interested. Mordo's intensity increased as his gaze seemed to harden.

"So, the only thing we have is your word and this ball of energy. How do we know you're not an enemy trying to steal our secrets? How did you even know to knock on Master Drumm's door?" He stated, a growing edge forming with each word. "You ask for help, yet I see no need to trust you. In fact, the only thing I see to do is…"

"I accept your offer." The Ancient One suddenly said, cutting off Mordo's speech. "But I do have some conditions."

After the group agreed, I was escorted to my own room. I also got the Wi-Fi Password line from Mordo. I love that line. In the end, we came to an agreement. I would help them when it came to chores around the compound. In return, they would help me with my magic skills. Also, I would get some help in establishing myself in a legal basis.

* * *

 **Kathmandu, Nepal**

 **Karma-Taj**

 **January 27th, 2010**

The next day yielded many surprises for me. It started when was awoken for my chores in the morning. I had decided to sleep to see if I gained any buff. Sure enough, the second I opened my eyes, I saw the following message.

 **[You have slept in a bed for more than four hours.]**

 **[Temporary Perk Acquired!]**

 **[Well Rested - All XP skills gains is increased by 10% for the next six hours.]**

That let me know that there was an important need to sleep. While I knew that it would help me with recovery, I thought that it would only be used in emergency situations. Now, I had to plan sleep into my schedule.

After I got up, the first thing I was shown was my duties around the compound. I would help the staff in the cooking and part of the cleaning that takes place. For doing these tasks, I received the following skills.

 **[Skill Created!]**

 **[Dish-washing: Level 3. Passive - The** **techniques used to wash dishes. (5+lvl)% increase in dish washing speed. Lvl% increase in stain resistance.** **]**

 **[Skill Created!]**

 **[Laundry: Level 3. Passive - The** **techniques used to wash dirty clothes. (5+lvl)% increase in laundry speed. Lvl% increase in stain resistance. Lvl% decrease in dirt buildup speed.** **]**

 **[Skill Created!]**

 **[Cleaning: Level 4. Passive - The** **techniques used to clean surfaces. (5+lvl)% increase in cleaning speed. Lvl% increase in stain resistance. Lvl% decrease in dirt buildup speed.** **]**

 **[Skill Created!]**

 **[Cooking: Level 5. Active - The craft of preparing food for consumption.** **(5+lvl)% increase in cooking speed. Lvl% chance of applying positive status effect.** **]**

Once my chores were completed, I went down to the training area. The courtyard was filled with young Acolytes, all going through what looked like a Kata. Leading them through it was Master Kaecilius. While I waited, I decided to use the **[Observe]** skill on him.

 **Name: Kaecilius**

 **Level: 57**

 **EXP: 75/12,660**

 **Age: 42**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Title: Master of the Mystic Arts**

 **STATS**

 **HP - N/A**

 **MP - N/A**

 **STR - 10**

 **DEX - 10**

 **VIT - 10**

 **INT - 75**

 **WIS - 40**

 **LUC - 10**

 **MONEY - $30000 NPR**

 **[Observe level up!]**

Sadly, the **[Observe]** skill I had did not tell me much on the future villain. But, I had already seen the movie, so his back-story wasn't a mystery to me. He came to Karma-Taj a broken man, having lost his wife and child prior to arrival. He quickly rose through the ranks, gaining knowledge at a pace rarely seen. Now, he was a Master, helping to train the future Acolytes in the process.

Once the class was over, he invited me down into the courtyard proper.

"Do you know why the Ancient One agreed to your being here?" Kaecilius asked me, his back facing me.

"I was hoping it was out of goodwill, but I doubt it." I replied with a slightly joking tone.

Kaecilius nodded his head and continued, turning to face me. "You would be correct. As Mordo said, we do not know enough to trust you. You showed up at our New York Sanctum, a place no one should be aware of. Then, you demand to meet people that you shouldn't know. However, we don't have any indication that you are not telling the truth. The powers that you use are unknown to even Ancient One. To put it simply, we don't know what to do with you."

"That still doesn't give me an answer, only more to think about." I replied, a hint of annoyance bleeding in.

"Let me put it simply, have you heard the phrase 'Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer?'" Kaecilius asked, his hands behind his back.

"Ahh, that I do understand." I nodded my head, finally seeing the light at the end of this tunnel. "You don't know if I'm a friend or enemy. So, you would rather keep me around then have me out in the wild."

"I'm glad we are both on the same page." Kaecilius responded, his tone having kept monotone the entire time.

"However, if you aren't sure I'm your enemy, why train me?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"We wanted to see if your abilities could be used with your different energy source. Also, if we do need to take you down; the more information we have, the better." Kaecilius replied, no change in his tone but his eyes hardening slightly. "Also, while we may be Masters of the Mystic Arts, there is always something more to learn."

I nodded at his last comment, not surprised by his admission of curiosity. The fact that he acknowledged my energy was different did put things into perspective. While I was thinking, I almost didn't notice the object being thrown at my head. Thankfully, I was able to catch it before it hit me in the head. The item resembled a ring that slipped onto two fingers with a rectangular base on top. I immediately knew what it was but decided to play along.

 **[Observe]**

 **[Sling Ring - A small two-finger ring imbued with the power to create and sustain portals between any two points in the Multi-verse.**

 **Cost: (10 x size of portal (ft) + duration(min)) QP[?] per portal created.**

 **Durability: 100/100]**

"What is this?" I asked Kaecilius, trying to keep the same tone as before.

"That is where we begin your training. The Sling ring is used to help beginners learn to harness their power. It is through this, we will learn if you can master our mystic arts. But that is for later. Now, show me some of your skills." Kaecilius stated, beckoning me forward.

I decided to start our first training / knowledge acquisition with another **[Mana Bolt].** The Baseball sized object floated calmly over my outstretched palm. Kaecilius once again looked at the floating orb.

"Is that all it can do?" He asked, observing it closer than before.

"No, I can also attack with it." I replied, then continued. "Could you provide me with a target?"

Kaecilius responded with a nod. Then, he proceeded to gesture toward the space in front of him. Once he did, the air seemed to take on the same look as shattered glass.

"This is called the mirror dimension. In here, we can test your skills accordingly." Kaecilius stated before walking toward the crack, gesturing me behind him. Once I walked in, I saw the world the same way Stephen Strange experienced it. I was able to see everything around me as if Looking through a window.

After that, Kaecilius created the classic magic circle. He split the air vertically, then moved his hands in in a circular motion. Seeing it in person showed small details that I never caught. The rings were constantly shifting, moving in different directions and speeds. Also, the sparks that seem to come off the symbol would give off a warm heat that could be felt from a distance. I stopped analyzing the design to see the result. In front of me, a stone block around four feet high was raised in front of me.

"There, you have your target. Now, show me what that ball can do." Kaecilius stated with an expectant tone.

Facing the block, I willed the **[Mana Bolt]** forward. As it did in the warehouse, the ball shot forward and hit the stone block. Just as before, it was only able to cause the same quarter of an inch-deep crack. This time however, it looked like the crack was slightly longer.

 **[Mana Bolt level up!]**

Kaecilius went to inspect the stone block. "Is this all that you can do?" He asked, his tone dipped in disappointment. Deciding that putting things out there would be the best, I showed him another skill with a bit of a twist. I clapped my hands together in front of me, resembling a prayer.

" **[Mana Weapon: Sword]** " I stated, pulling my hands apart. In the space between, a roman gladius appeared in its blue glory. The sword had a dual edge and simple hilt. Grabbing the sword, I stepped in front of the block. With a great heave, I brought the sword down on top of the block. The sword hit the block with a loud thud, the sound echoing in the mirror dimension. On closer inspection, you can see a dent about an inch thick on the top of the block.

Kaecilius walked up next to me and said, "Interesting. You can make projectiles and weapons using your abilities. For someone who just received their powers, it's impressive that you can control it to this point. The power leaves something to be desired."

I shrugged in response to his implied question. "For only having powers for two days, I will take control over power right now."

Kaecilius nodded. "I would agree. Now that I have seen your abilities, let's see if you can use ours. Take the sling ring and put it on the dominate hand."

Placing the ring on my right hand, I asked a question, "Does it matter which hand I place it on?"

"Not really. But we find it's easier for students to visualize this way. Now, imagine a location in your mind. Imagine a door being created to that place. But don't only imagine it, feel it in your bones. Don't view it as being far away, see it as if you are in front of it." Kaecilius stated, watching me intently.

As he was talking, I brought the ring up and tried to make the same portal he talked about. The same one I saw when I was transported here. I imagined Central Park in front of me while also feeding my energy into the Sling Ring. I felt the ring warm up, my energy flowing through the ring. Also, I noticed that the Sling Ring kept getting hotter and brighter on my hand. That is when I received the notification.

 **[Warning!]**

 **[Incompatible energy source detected!]**

 **[Sling Ring Durability: 0/100]**

 **[Destruction Imminent!]**

The heat from the ring was continuing to rise, going from uncomfortable to painful. Acting fast, I yanked the ring off my hand and threw it away from me and Kaecilius. It seemed like it wasn't a moment too soon before it detonated violently. As I was attempting to shield myself, I saw that we were both covered in a dome of Kaecilius making.

"I have never seen something like this happen before." He stated, talking seemingly to the air around him. Turning to me, he continued "We will have to perform more tests it seems with you."

* * *

 **Kathmandu, Nepal**

 **Karma-Taj**

 **January 28th, 2010**

After the explosion earlier, he rounded up the other masters at the compound and we did some more tests. Turns out, my abilities come with a sizable downside. As the Ancient One told me, each spell could be likened to a program. However, the energy used by those skills is still the same across the multi-verse. Basically, the entire multi-verse runs off a magical version of Windows OS. The Sorcerers were simply the hackers of multi-verse. Able to see the hidden code in the universe and use it to their advantage.

In contrast, my energy seemed to be unique. It didn't match exactly match up with the spells the Sorcerers use. That included the relics that they had. Which meant that currently, the entire knowledge base of Karma-Taj was useless to me. In fact, after the testing, the only thing I gained was a new skill and ability.

 **[Skill Created!]**

 **[Physical Endurance: Level 1. Passive -** **A skill that makes the body's durability increase, reducing damage taken. 3% decrease in damage taken by physical attacks.** **]**

 **[Ability Unlocked!]**

 **[Health Regeneration:** **Level MAX. Passive - R** **egenerate health in real time by (VIT) per minute out of combat. In combat, regeneration is (VIT/5) per minute.]**

Now that I knew these skills were outside my grasp, I decided to continue expanding my skill set. Just cause the door to the Mystic arts were closed for the moment, didn't mean I was currently helpless. Also, the more I thought of my issue, the more convinced I was that there was a solution. I just needed to find it.

After finishing my chores, I found a side room that could be used for study. Inside the room was a simple setup. The room was mostly empty, the only items being a small mat in the middle and a container for coal off to the side. I believe they called it a brazier. The windows were currently open a small crack.

Closing the door, I sat on the mat, trying to settle on a plan of action of what to branch out first. Thinking that I needed to start small, I decided to start small. I straightened up and sat cross legged on the mat. Focusing internally, I slowed down my breathing. I imagined my body relaxing, all my muscles losing any tension. Breathing slowly, I imagined viewing my entire body. Doing this, I could not only see my Mana interacting in my body, I could see how it interacted with the world around me. While looking onto this process, I received two more notifications.

 **[Skill Created!]**

 **[Meditation: Level 1. Passive / Active -** **A method to regain used up MP. Increase MP regeneration by 10%. Additional 100 MP gain per minute when activated. Cannot be used in battle.** **]**

 **[Perk Unlocked!]**

 **[Mana Regeneration:** **Level MAX. Passive - R** **egenerate Mana in real time by (WIS) per minute out of combat. In combat, regeneration is (WIS/5) per minute.]**

After I the notifications, I set my sights on controlling the elements. With hardly any thought, I summoned up a **[Mana Bolt]** in hand. Since the room had an open window, I decided to try wind first. I walked over and opened the windows in front of me. Focusing on the ball, I used it as a tuning fork to feel the wind. With great effort, I was able to interpret how the wind interacted with my Mana.

Holding onto that feeling, I tried to change the attributes of my **[Mana Bolt]** to match that of the wind. The **[Mana Bolt]** slowly changed from being a solid blue mass to being more transparent. Once the transformation was complete, the previous solid ball now seemed partially intangible. The wind seemed almost visible while floating around a clear core in my hand.

 **[Skill Created!]**

 **[Air Bullet: Level 1. Passive / Active - Charging a Mana Bolt with the element of wind to attack the enemy directly. Effect: Damages the target for 100% of your INT score and explodes on contact. Deals an additional 10% piercing damage (Ignores armor). Percentage chance to knock down and stun enemies based on the difference between your INT and their combined VIT and STR. Cost: 25MP. Range: 15m. Speed: 25m/s.]**

 **[Perk Created!]**

 **[Elemental Manipulation: Level MAX. Passive / Active -** **A method to utilize the power of the elements.**

 **Current Affinities: Wind** **]**

Seeing the success of the now named **[Air Bullet]** , I resolved to try my luck with fire next. Instead of just dismissing the attack, I sent it out the window. The attack sailed through the air at an even faster pace than before. When it reached its peak, the ball detonated with a small flash. Due to it being out in the open, the sound was not very loud, but it was audible to everyone in the compound. Seeing discretion being the better part of valor, I closed the window.

Turning to the brazier, I decided to do the same thing to get the fire element. I formed a **[Mana Bolt]** in my right hand. Then, I turned my hand around and placed the ball into the brazier. Concentrating, I felt the heat enter my **[Mana Bolt]** and heard a familiar ding. Deciding to ignore it, I then started to convert the ball into flames. Much faster than before, the ball started to change into an angry red hue. The ball started to be surrounded by flames.

 **[Fire Element Acquired!]**

 **[Skill Created!]**

 **[Flame Bullet: Level 1. Passive / Active - Charging a Mana Bolt with the element of fire to attack the enemy directly. Effect: Damages the target for 100% of your INT score and explodes on contact. Deals an additional 10% of burn damage. Percentage chance to set enemies on fire based on the difference between your INT and their combined VIT and STR. Cost: 25MP. Range: 10m. Speed: 10m/s.]**

Fearing what the **[Flame Bullet]** could do in a closed room, I canceled the attack. Gathering myself to add to my growing collection of elements, I was interrupted by a knock on the door. Answering the door, I saw the Ancient One standing in front of me.

"Earlier, we had a bit of a disturbance outside." She said, her tone light. "The next time that you need to test your abilities, please let a master know so we can set up a… adequate environment."

I nodded "I will keep that in mind."

"Just remember, our goal here at Karma-Taj is to practice the Mystic Arts in secret." She said, "I would like if you don't broadcast that fact to all of Nepal."

* * *

 **Kathmandu, Nepal**

 **Karma-Taj**

 **February 4th, 2010**

During the next week, I was able to create a few more skills for myself. After the Ancient One's warning, I very carefully finished a nice collection of different elemental attacks.

 **[Water Element Acquired!]**

 **[Skill Created!]**

 **[Water Bullet: Level 1. Passive / Active - Charging a Mana Bolt with the element of water to attack the enemy directly. Effect: Damages the target for 100% of your INT score and explodes on contact. Deals an additional 10% of burn damage. Deals an additional 10% blunt damage. Cost: 25MP. Range: 10m. Speed: 10m/s.]**

 **[Earth Element Acquired!]**

 **[Skill Created!]**

 **[Earth Bullet: Level 1. Passive / Active - Charging a Mana Bolt with the element of earth to attack the enemy directly. Effect: Damages the target for 125% of your INT score and explodes on contact. Cost: 10MP. Range: 20m. Speed: 10m/s.]**

 **[Thunder Element Acquired!]**

 **[Skill Created!]**

 **[Thunder Bullet: Level 1. Passive / Active - Charging a Mana Bolt with the element of thunder to attack the enemy directly. Effect: Damages the target for 200% of your INT score and explodes on contact. Deals an additional 10% of burn damage. Percentage chance to electrocute enemies based on the difference between your INT and their VIT. Cost: 50MP. Range: 10m. Speed: 30m/s.]**

After I finished creating those, I was able to augment my abilities further with some more common skills for a Gamer. Once that Was completed, I was thrown back into training the skills I had. This time, it was against master Mordo. With my new skills, my goal is to try and beat him. As you can guess, it usually ends the other way around.

* * *

 **Mirror Dimension**

 **Kathmandu, Nepal**

 **Karma-Taj**

 **February 7th, 2010**

' **[Water Bullet] [Earth Bullet]** ' I thought as I sent the two attacks directly at the Sorcerer. As with before, the Master of the Mystic arts blocked both attacks. His shield shimmered in front of him. Deciding to change it up, I launched a **[Thunder Bullet]** at his feet. The ground, being covered in water, was a perfect conductor for the electric strike.

Mordo, having realized this, jumped up in the air. Underneath his feet, the small seals from the vaulting Boots of Valtorr appearing to aid his escape from the attack. Getting in close, he launched a roundhouse kick at the side of my head. Ducking underneath, I let the kick fly over me. Turning around to face him, I charged up two **[Air Bullet]** and thrust them into the ground. The attacks caused a cloud of dust and gravel to appear in the air, blocking Mordo's view.

Using the distraction, I put some distance between the two of us. Then, I fired a **[Flame Bullet]** from each hand into the dissipating cloud. The attacks went through the cloud and splashed harmlessly on the ground. Understanding the implication, I turn around and activate one of my all-purpose skills. ' **[Mana Shield]** ' I think, forming a blue transparent bubble not a moment too soon.

A half-staff impacts with the shield, causing a small crack to appear. Then, the staff broke apart into sections like a whip. Each time it hit, more cracks would appear.

"You shouldn't just wait for your shield to break. Every second should be used to think about the next move." Mordo stated, continuing to strike the shield with his weapon.

 **[Mana Shield level up!]**

"I agree." I replied with a smile, before breaking the **[Mana Shield]** and launching an **[Earth Bullet]** at him. Mordo was easily able to dodge the attack. Using the opening, Iclosed the short distance with a speed that surprised him. Almost before he could react, I was able to land a light jab to his sternum. Normally, the well-built man would be able to take the blow with ease. Now, the strike caused him to stagger back. The wind was clearly knocked out of him.

I attempted to press my advantage with another jab to the face, before I encountered a shield enclosed hand in my path. Mordo had obviously recovered and he was not holding back anymore. The next few minutes consisted of intense close combat. Me trying to punch Mordo's head off while he avoided my blows. Eventually, my arm was grabbed by Mordo and I was judo flipped onto the ground. However, I was able to catch myself before I hit the ground. But, that didn't stop me from receiving a blow to the face.

 **[130 / 150HP]**

As I laid down on the ground, I felt a boot on my chest. Looking up, I saw Mordo looking down at me. "Do you yield?" he asked, his gaze locked on mine.

"I don't know, do you?" I asked him, gesturing behind him. Mordo turned his head to find the **[Earth Bullet]** from before staring at him. He turned back to look at me and replied, "We will call it a draw this time."

Mordo smiled while offering a hand to help me up. "I see that you are using more strategy in our matches. This is good. If you keep this up, we can start getting serious."

"That whole thing wasn't you being serious?" I asked with some doubt.

Mordo nodded "The Ancient One instructed me to take it easy with you at first. Since you were not a Sorcerer, she did not know if you could handle our regimen. I will be happy to inform her that you can." He finished before his face turned pensive. "However, outside of helping you get accustomed with your skills, I don't think there is anything else that we can help with."

"I know, it's very frustrating. I'll continue my time in the library though." I replied.

"If I'm not mistaken, your speed increased. Was that a new skill of yours?" Mordo asked while taking out a Sling Ring.

"Yes, figured I needed a way to close the gap. I can't always hang back and attack my opponent. I call it **[Hermes Flight]**." I replied.

 **[Hermes Flight: Level 1. Active - Increases Dexterity stat by 25.** **Cost: 40MP. Duration: 5 min.** **]**

"You acquire these new skills at an astonishing rate. Usually, it takes months for someone to learn the variety of skills that you have shown." Mordo commented, preparing to bring us back to the real world.

"Could you hold off on bringing us back for a sec? I want to try something. If it works, you won't have to worry about me and the mirror dimension." I asked.

Mordo raised an eyebrow before nodding "I will stay to monitor you as usual."

I nodded my understanding before sitting down lotus style on the floor. I glanced at my Mana reserves to see how much I had.

 **[Stats]**

 **Name: Albert Banks**

 **Level: 4**

 **EXP: 50/1000**

 **Age: 25**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **STATS**

 **HP - 140/150**

 **MP - 10/320**

 **STR - 15**

 **DEX - 10**

 **VIT - 10**

 **INT - 20**

 **WIS - 16**

 **LUC - 10**

 **MONEY - $65 USD**

 **Stat Points - 40**

Seeing the amount, I decided to perform **[Meditation]** and regain my full amount. Using the technique, I was able to fill my reserves along with an added bonus.

 **[Meditation level up]**

With me topped off for Mana, I decided to focus on the Mirror Dimension itself. Using my Mana, I was able to detect the differences to the real world. After a few minutes, I saw where the weaknesses were regarding the makeup itself. With great care, I extended my mana into those cracks. I started to feel the dimension fluctuate around me the more I pushed. With a great mental effort, I sent out my Mana in greater quantities. With a sound of shattered glass, I felt and saw the Mirror Dimension fall around me.

 **[Skill Created!]**

 **[Instant Dungeon (ID) Escape: Level 1. Active - Used to escape instant dungeons. Cost: 25MP]**

We appeared back in the empty courtyard. Mordo's face had a clear expression of fascination.

"You were able to leave the Mirror Dimension without a sling ring!? No Sorcerer can do that." Mordo's face then turned analytical. "It probably has to do with your unique energy. I wonder, could you enter the Mirror Dimension as well?"

"I don't know. But, that was the next step." I replied, happy that my test was successful.

Now that I knew what the Mirror Dimension felt like, I tried to emulate it. I imagined my mana extending out, searching for the Mirror Dimensions unique signature. Once I grabbed onto it, I imagined myself appearing inside of it. With a subtle pop sound, the Mirror Dimension was back around me, sans Mordo, who was not in sight.

 **[Skill Created!]**

 **[Instant Dungeon Create: Level 1. Active - Used to create instant dungeons. Stronger instant dungeons may be created according to level. Cost: 25MP**

 **Current Available ID list:**

 **1\. Mirror Dimension - Empty]**

While admiring my good fortune in creating the skill, A portal formed right next to me. Through the portal came Mordo.

"Well, it looks like you won't need to bother us when you need the mirror dimension. You know this means you can get in even more practice." Mordo then continued. "I think I'll take the kid gloves off your training."

"Great. Looking forward to it." I replied sarcastically.

TBC

 **Hey guys, thanks for all your support. Real life had me in a bit of a slump, but I fought through it. The good news is I am already working on chapter 3 so that should be out faster than 2.**

 **STATS**

 **Name: Albert Banks**

 **Level: 4**

 **EXP: 50/1000**

 **Age: 25**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **STATS**

 **HP - 150/150**

 **MP - 320/320**

 **STR - 15**

 **DEX - 10**

 **VIT - 10**

 **INT - 20**

 **WIS - 16**

 **LUC - 10**

 **MONEY - $65 USD**

 **Stat Points - 40**

 **PERKS**

 **Gamers Mind - Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to negative psychological effects.**

 **Gamers Body - Your body is that of a Video Game Character. You recover HP and MP when sleeping.**

 **Mana Regeneration: Level MAX. Passive - Regenerate Mana in real time by (WIS) per minute out of combat. In combat, regeneration is (WIS/5) per minute.**

 **Elemental Manipulation: Level MAX. Passive / Active - A method to utilize the power of the elements.**

 **Current Affinities: Wind, Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder**

 **SKILLS**

 **Observe: Level 1. Passive/Active. A Skill that allows the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained. When inactive, it tells the target's name, level and title. When active, it tells the target's base stats. Cost: 10MP**

 **Archery Mastery: Level 1. Passive. Archery Mastery grants the user the ability to use bow to fire arrows. Effect: 13% increase in attack damage with Bow, 13% increase in rate of fire, 13% increase in arrow velocity, 103% increase in accuracy. Level Archery Mastery to increase stats by 3% per level.**

 **Mana Weapon: Level 1. Active - For the man that needs a weapon at all times. Shapes your mana into your desired weapon of choice. Effect: Blunt weapon deals 100% STR damage. Bladed weapons deals 100% DEX damage. Durability of weapon is (STR+VIT)*lvl). Duration is (30+lvl) minutes. Level Mana Weapon to increase stats by 3% per level. Cost: 100MP**

 **Run: Level 1. Active - A skill for running away from, or towards, danger or more mundane objectives has been created—Run! Effect: increases your movement speed by ((STR+DEX)*lvl)% for a number of minutes equal to your VIT score.**

 **Mana Shield: Level 2. Active - Blocks all physical attacks. Durability of shield is ((INT+VIT)*lvl) Cost: 40MP. 49 additional MP used per minute.**

 **Instant Dungeon Create: Level 1. Active - Used to create instant dungeons. Stronger instant dungeons may be created according to level. Cost: 25MP**

 **Current Available ID list:**

 **1\. Mirror Dimension - Empty**

 **Instant Dungeon (ID) Escape: Level 1. Active - Used to escape instant dungeons. Cost: 25MP**

 **Hermes Flight: Level 1. Active - Increases Dexterity stat by 25. Cost: 40MP. Duration: 5 min.**

 **Air Bullet: Level 1. Passive / Active - Charging a Mana Bolt with the element of wind to attack the enemy directly. Effect: Damages the target for 100% of your INT score and explodes on contact. Deals an additional 10% piercing damage(Ignores armor). Percentage chance to knock down and stun enemies based on the difference between your INT and their combined VIT and STR. Cost: 25MP. Range: 15m. Speed: 25m/s.**

 **Water Bullet: Level 1. Passive / Active - Charging a Mana Bolt with the element of water to attack the enemy directly. Effect: Damages the target for 100% of your INT score and explodes on contact. Deals an additional 10% of burn damage. Deals an additional 10% blunt damage. Cost: 25MP. Range: 10m. Speed: 10m/s.**

 **Earth Bullet: Level 1. Passive / Active - Charging a Mana Bolt with the element of earth to attack the enemy directly. Effect: Damages the target for 125% of your INT score and explodes on contact. Cost: 10MP. Range: 20m. Speed: 10m/s.**

 **Thunder Bullet: Level 1. Passive / Active - Charging a Mana Bolt with the element of thunder to attack the enemy directly. Effect: Damages the target for 200% of your INT score and explodes on contact. Deals an additional 10% of burn damage. Percentage chance to electrocute enemies based on the difference between your INT and their VIT. Cost: 50MP. Range: 10m. Speed: 30m/s.**

 **Flame Bullet: Level 1. Passive / Active - Charging a Mana Bolt with the element of fire to attack the enemy directly. Effect: Damages the target for 100% of your INT score and explodes on contact. Deals an additional 10% of burn damage. Percentage chance to set enemies on fire based on the difference between your INT and their combined VIT and STR. Cost: 25MP. Range: 10m. Speed: 10m/s.**

 **Dish-washing: Level 3. Passive - The techniques used to wash dishes. (5+lvl)% increase in dish washing speed. Lvl% increase in stain resistance.**

 **Laundry: Level 3. Passive - The techniques used to wash dirty clothes. (5+lvl)% increase in laundry speed. Lvl% increase in stain resistance. Lvl% decrease in dirt buildup speed.**

 **Cleaning: Level 4. Passive - The techniques used to clean surfaces. (5+lvl)% increase in cleaning speed. Lvl% increase in stain resistance. Lvl% decrease in dirt buildup speed.**

 **Cooking: Level 5. Active - The craft of preparing food for consumption. (5+lvl)% increase in cooking speed. Lvl% chance of applying positive status effect.**

 **Claim Vehicle: Level MAX. Active. Claim Vehicle allows the caster to add nearly any vehicle as a summon able mount. Effect: adds vehicles to the Inventory to summon and use later. Cost: variable based on the mass of the vehicle claimed. Casting time: 5 seconds.**

 **Summon Vehicle: Level MAX. Active. Summon Vehicle allows the caster to summon claimed vehicles from Inventory. Effect: summons a previously collected vehicle from the Inventory. Cost: 100MP. Casting time: 3 seconds.**


	3. Arc 2-2

**Chapter 3**

'' Thoughts

"" Speech

[] Gamer Abilities

 **Kathmandu, Nepal**

 **Karma-Taj**

 **February 11th, 2010**

Mordo wasn't lying when he said the kid gloves were coming off. Whatever advantage I thought I was gaining seemed to evaporate overnight. The only good coming from the sessions was my battle awareness getting better. Also, my skills were progressing at a nice rate. It also brought up another issue that I was seeing.

Early on, I attempted to increase my physical stats, but I ran into an issue. They wouldn't increase. No matter what I tried, they just would not increase. It seemed like no matter how many push-ups or sprints yielded any results. The sprinting had just increased my **[Run]** skill to level 4.

Every attempt to find out the limitation yielded no result. Trying to find the settings or options had been a bust. I was going to simply use the points I had until I thought about the library. The one thing I hadn't tested was if my mental skills were able to move forward.

As I entered the Library, I was confronted by a man of middle eastern origin at the entrance. He was clean-shaved and around my height.

"Hello, I am the Librarian. What assistance may I provide?" He asked, his hands behind his back.

"Hey. I was looking for some books on Runes or enchanting if you have them." I asked after hearing the capital in his title.

"We have books on several runic languages. However, I must warn you that they have not been translated. Usually, a Sorcerer uses a spell to translate the tomes here. However, with your abilities, I don't think that's an option. What languages are you fluent in?" He asked, already moving toward the required books.

"Sadly, I only know English with a bit of Spanish. But I am still willing to try." I replied with a shrug.

He grabbed a book from the shelves. "Here is a good book for you to start. The tome 'Runic conception' is a great primer on the subject. Unfortunately, the tome is written in Sumerian. Hold on while I get you a translation." With that, he handed me the heavy book and disappeared in behind the shelves.

As I looked at the book, I could tell that the book was old. The title looked to be in Sumerian as the Librarian said. Before I could open the book to get a look inside, the Librarian returned with two smaller books. One didn't have any markings on the front. The other looked to be a simple 'Nepali to English' dictionary.

"This book is a translation of Sumerian to Nepali by one of the former Sorcerer Supremes. Its value is without question. The other is a dictionary we carry." Then, he handed both books to me. "If so much as a scratch is found on these books, I will hunt you down. Let me be clear, knowledge is to be treasured, never mishandled."

I nodded and replied "Heard you loud and clear. By the way, what is your name? Do I just call you the Librarian?"

He smirked at me and replied, "I do." With that said, he walked to a different part of the library.

'Ok, that doesn't help at all.' I thought while sitting down at a nearby table. 'Well, let's see if this works.'

Using the two books, I was able to begin my translation of the text into English. Using those two sources for context, I was able to find out the title of the book was _**The Enchanters Emporium**_. Getting that out of the way, I opened the book to the first chapter. Once I was able to translate the first paragraph into English, I gained a new skill.

 **[Skill Created!]**

 **[Language Proficiency: Level 1. Passive/Active - The ability to communicate with other species.**

 **Proficiency level:**

 **English - (Verbal: A)(Written: B+)**

 **Spanish - (Verbal: C-)(Written: D+)**

 **Nepali - (Verbal: D-)(Written: D)**

 **Sumerian - (Verbal: F)(Written: D)** **]**

Continuing to translate the book, I started to write down some of my findings on some spare paper on the table. Thankfully, the text was interesting from the start. It talked that with even the simplest enchantments, one could make a piece of cloth stronger than any blade wielded against you. After I was done with the first page, I finally got the prompt I was looking for.

 **[Due to vigorous studying and Species trait, INT has increased by 1!]**

A smile formed across my face at the prompt. 'Finally. I knew I could gain stats. But what is this about a species trait? Could me being human have something to do with the lack of physical progress?' As soon as the question finished forming in my head, the gamer system provided an answer.

 **[Species trait unlocked!]**

 **[Species Human added!]**

Seeing the new information, I decided to see the difference in my stats.

 **[Stats]**

 **Name: Albert Banks**

 **Level: 4**

 **EXP: 50/1000**

 **Age: 25**

 **Species: Human[?]**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **STATS**

 **HP - 150/150**

 **MP - 320/320**

 **STR - 15**

 **DEX - 10**

 **VIT - 10**

 **INT - 20**

 **WIS - 16**

 **LUC - 10**

 **MONEY - $65 USD**

 **Stat Points - 40**

I decided to click on the question mark next to the new race option and see what it told me next.

 **[Human: The species of Homo Sapiens. Extremely flexible in mental situations. Below average physical abilities and growth. -90% experience loss toward physical abilities. +10% gain toward mental skills.]**

Now that I had this new information, I wanted to punch someone. It wasn't the worst news, but it did make my plans harder. In a way, it made sense for physical skills to be hampered in a world with other species like Asgardians and whatever Thanos was. Obviously, the regular human was at a disadvantage to them. It seemed that while my abilities made it easier to train certain things, it only allowed me to maximize the difference to a certain margin.

Using my decreased need for sleep and rest, I could still increase my skills. The problem is, how time intensive it would be. For a normal person, getting stronger was a matter of weeks or months of work. With me, it would probably be more in line with days. However, the time it would take me to raise my physical stats could be used to increase any number of skills. Or, I could create buffs to modify my physical skills greater than any training I do.

In the end, I decided to focus on my mental abilities and skills. If it came to the point that pure strength or speed was needed, I did something wrong. Just in case, I would have those stat points stored up for that occasion.

* * *

 **Kathmandu, Nepal**

 **Karma-Taj**

 **February 20th, 2010**

With the past revelations in my rear-view window, my growth seemed to have increased exponentially. Translating the book took up most of my time, improving my Nepali and Sumerian to a solid B- in the Written form. While the spoken form of Nepali moved to a C+ in spoken, my Sumerian stayed the same. It's hard to improve speaking on a dead language.

Studying the book also improved my intelligence by a nice three points. Also, I started my route down the road of enchanting items. After reading the first few chapters, I learned that the first thing I needed to do was create the _**Vin**_ _ **āśakō baksa**_ or as its translation states the 'box of destruction'. The box would act as the place that holds all of my failures when they exploded. I found it interesting that the book specifically said _**when**_ they explode.

With a little help from Mordo, I was able to acquire a square wooden box about 15 inches in height, diameter and depth. The book also specified that I would need a chisel and small hammer. These two items would need to be saturated in my magical power. When I read that part, I smiled and thought 'Thank goodness for **[Mana Weapon]**.'

Once I obtained the box, I went through the process of writing the ancient script into the box and lid. Using my created tools, I carefully laid out the lines as described in the book. When I was finished with the line placement, I called forth my mana and infused it into my _**Vin**_ _ **āśakō baksa**_. The box glowed blue with mana, the chiseled lines glowing more then the rest.

 **[Enchantment** **'Absorption' is successful!]**

 **[Enchantment** **'Space Enlargement' is successful!]**

 **[-120MP]**

 **[Please Name creation!]**

 **[Skill Created!]**

 **[Enchanting: Level 1. Active - Enchanting allows the user the ability to add magical effects to objects. Effect: (lvl)% increase in magical effect, (lvl)% decrease in creation cost.**

 **(65 + lvl)% chance of common object creation success.**

 **(50 + lvl)% chance of uncommon object creation success.**

 **(25 + lvl)% chance of Rare object creation success.**

 **Maximum number of enchantments: 2.**

 **Cost: variable]**

Deciding on the name, I entered it in and viewed the object.

 **[Observe]**

 **[Hazard Box** _ **-**_ **A box created to hold any failed experiments. Box can absorb Magician** **'s energy once lid is closed. Size inside the box is expanded to four feet by three feet by eight feet.**

 **Durability: 1000/1000]**

* * *

 **Kathmandu, Nepal**

 **Karma-Taj**

 **March 1st, 2010**

The sun was just rising over the compound before the silence was broken. Sounds of light hammering could be heard through the empty halls. I was bent over a desk with my blue hammer and chisel. My focus was completely on the simple black cotton shirt in front of me. On the shirt was a small dull metal plate sown onto left breast. Once I was finished inscribing the symbols, I poured my mana into the creation and waited for the prompt.

 **[Enchantment** **'Reinforcement' is successful!]**

 **[-80MP]**

 **[Enchantment level up!]**

 **[Please Name creation!]**

 **[Observe]**

 **[Enhanced Shirt** _ **-**_ **A simple cotton shirt that has been enhanced with magic for added durability.**

 **Durability: 125/125]**

'That's the last of the gear. Now I can actually start phase three of my plan.' I thought with a slight grin.

After being in the compound for over a month, I finally felt like I had a decent grasp on my abilities. Training with Mordo and Kaecilius has made me not only understand my powers, but also how and when to use them. It's not just important I learn how to use my powers. I needed experience to maximize the skills I had.

However, I still had problems in this world. I had less than $100 to my name with no current way to make more. Ironically, the identification problem was a lot easier to solve. All it took was one conversation with the Ancient One and I had an identity under my name backed by the Nepal government. When I asked how she got it done so quickly, she responded "You are not the only individual we have had to harbor from another universe. Besides, even a sorcerer needs to file taxes." She ended with a flat tone, but a very smug look on her face.

Also, I still had no solid allies to help me on my path forward. The Sorcerers of Karma-Taj didn't consider me a serious threat anymore, but that doesn't mean I was an ally. At best, I was a neutral third party to them. Unless Dormammu was opening a gate to earth, I couldn't rely on them. In fact, I couldn't rely on any of the known heroes to enact my plan. Considering where the world was in the time-line, I had few choices.

One attractive thought was creating myself an AI. If I programmed it right, I would have a loyal comrade who could always watch over me. The only problem was that I didn't have any of the needed resources to help build one. I didn't even have a phone. Which lead back to me finding money.

I thought of my options in the immediate future for making money. There was a market in the surrounding town, so I could see about selling things. Also, I could see about working odd jobs for the businesses around here. The only problem with those options was the time it would take to acquire any meaningful amount of money. The amount it would take me to get enough money, would take years. The bad guys normally don't wait for you to be ready for them.

However, there was one thing I knew about money from my late grandfather. He would tell me "There are only two ways to make fast money. Do something really big or really illegal." Having kept that in mind, I searched around for any instance of gang behavior. Once I found some possible leads, I began following them around after my duties and studies were completed. It was rough at first, but my abilities helped me out once more.

 **[Skill Created!]**

 **[Sneak: Level 1. Active - The ability to escape detection by others through reducing your visibility and noisiness. 3% harder to detect when sneaking. 5% harder to detect in** **shadow.** **]**

With my new skill helping me, I was able to find a few locations of ill repute. The most promising one seemed to be in an abandoned warehouse a few miles away from the compound. After scoping out the location, I used my **[Mana shield]** to create floating platforms to the roof. Once above, I found it was an illegal fighting den. Inside, people of all types were surrounding what was clearly a boxing ring. Everyone was yelling as the two fighters faced off against one another. The crowd seemed to revel every time a blow landed. The winner seemed to be determined by who was still conscious by the end of the fight. Also, the fighters didn't seem to be picked ahead of time. So, it looked like anyone could join in.

Using my [ **Mana Weapon** ] to form a grappling hook, I repelled down the side of the warehouse and entered through a window on the second floor. Once inside, I decided to find the guy who ran this. With my looks, I couldn't mingle into the crowd without standing out. I proceeded to where the announcer of the fights was. He was closer to the ring, standing between two guys with bats in their hands.

The man of Asian descent wore a reasonably clean beige polo shirt and pants. The only accessories he had was a gold watch on his left wrist. I locked eyes with him as I finished walking.

"Can anyone fight in there?" I asked in Nepali.

The announcer's eyes widened a little bit, before responding. "Why? You interested?"

"I am." I replied.

"Ok then. You can enter after Gurung is finished." He replied, gesturing to the ring.

Looking up at the ring, I saw that one of the fighters was clearly laying a beating on his opponent.

 **[Observe]**

 **Name: Bibek Gurung**

 **Level: 31**

 **EXP: 50/6940**

 **Age: 29**

 **Race: Human**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Title: Prize Fighter [?]**

 **STATS**

 **HP - 600/814**

 **MP - 320/320**

 **STR - 37**

 **DEX - 12**

 **VIT - 22**

 **INT - 9**

 **WIS - 5**

 **LUC - 10**

 **MONEY - $155,000 NPR**

 **Stat Points - 0**

Seeing the prompt near the title, I selected it to gain more information.

 **[** **Prize Fighter** **\- When in a fight with money on the line, increase physical stats by 10%]**

After I viewed the title, I heard a roar come from the crowd. Looking back to the ring, I could see Gurung standing over his opponent. The guy was on his knees, struggling to get back to his feet. Gurung walked up to him slowly, gesturing to the crowd along the way. Once he was in front of his opponent, he grabbed him by the back of the head and pulled him to his feet. Once Gurung had him somewhat on his feet, he reared back with his left elbow and drove it into the guys nose.

The crowd reached a crescendo as his clearly unconscious body hit the floor. I could see two guys enter the ring and take him out of the ring. Gurung went to a corner where a stool appeared and sat down. The announcer looked at me and said, "Wait here, I will introduce you."

He entered the ring with a huge smile on his face. "Everyone, I have a surprise for you. It seems that a foreigner has come in to challenge the mighty Gurung." He paused while the jeers drowned him out. After they finished, he continued in Nepali "So I say, let's throw him to our mighty leopard. Please show the foreigner how we do things. I introduce you to… Shaft." He finished while gesturing to me.

As I walked towards the ring, I gave the announcer a death glare. 'Out of all the guys he could compare me too, it had to be Shaft.' I thought. 'As If I didn't have enough reason to beat this guy. Now, it will be my pleasure.' Before I entered the ring, I enabled **[Hermes Flight]** as well as a new spell I invented just for this occasion.

 **[Giant Strength: Level 1. Active - Increases strength by 25.** **Cost: 60MP. Duration: 5 min.]**

Once I was inside the ring, I walked over to the announcer in the center of the ring. "Really?" I replied, trying to keep the need to knock him out under the surface.

"What, you don't like that movie?" he smirked before continuing "I'll tell you what, beat Gurung, and I will call you whatever you want."

I nodded my head "I'll hold you to that."

As we finished talking, Gurung walked up to us. Seeing him up close, I could tell why the announcer seeded so confident. First thing, he stood at a solid 6 ft 2 inches. Second, he was very muscular. He kind of reminded me of Shinsuke Nakamura. "When I break you, just know it's not personal." He said in a heavily accented English.

"As long as you feel the same." I replied.

"Ok." The announcer said. "Winner is determined by knockout. Fight starts as soon as I leave the ring." He started walking to the ropes. As he was leaving, I heard a prompt that was a long time coming.

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Eye of the Tiger!**

 **Be the final man standing!**

 **Reward- 100xp, 60,000 NPR.**

 **[Combat Mode Initiated!]**

Before I could think more on it, I heard the announcer yell "FIGHT!" Focusing back on the fight, I barely ducked a jab from Gurung. Circling him on his right, I threw some jabs to gauge his reaction time. Gurung barely avoided them, looking surprised at my speed. Once I was satisfied, I lunged forward and got him into a hold. As I was lunging, he looked to be happy that I would take away my advantage in speed. That look lasted until I got my hands on him.

Locked up, he tried to pull me forward, only to not budge an inch. when I pulled him, he almost left his feet. What greeted him on his trip back was a knee to his stomach that shook his entire body. Still in my grasp, I connected with several right-handed body blows. Finally, I reared back and hit him with an elbow across his face. As he stumbled away, I glanced at the damage I caused.

 **[Combo Started!]**

 **[-40HP]**

 **[-40HP]**

 **[-40HP]**

 **[-40HP]**

 **[Critical Hit!]**

 **[-80HP]**

 **[Combo Ended!]**

 **[Stunned Effect Applied!]**

 **[360/814HP]**

I looked back at Gurung and saw he was indeed unsteady on his feet. His eyes were glossed over and unfocused. Knowing I was on a clock, I squared up with him and landed a few jabs to the face. I ended my assault with a massive uppercut that knocked him off his feet to the ground. He didn't look to be getting up.

 **[Combo Started!]**

 **[Critical Hit!]**

 **[-80HP]**

 **[Critical Hit!]**

 **[-80HP]**

 **[Critical Hit!]**

 **[-80HP]**

 **[Critical Hit!]**

 **[-80HP]**

 **[Combo Ended!]**

 **[40/814HP]**

 **[Unconscious Effect Applied!]**

 **[Giant Strength level up!]**

 **[Hermes Flight level up!]**

The crowd became quiet once Gurung landed on his back. After a few seconds, the announcer scrambled into the ring and checked on the downed fighter. After checking to see if he was still alive, he walked over to me and grabbed my arm. Raising it up in the air, he shouted "WINNER!" Once the crowd heard this, they burst out in a mix of cheers and boos.

The announcer turned to me and said, "Are you ready for another match, Shaft?" On hearing that name again, I turned my glare at him. Seeing this, he winced back and continued "Or whatever name you feel like?" with an increasingly smaller voice. Before I could continue, a new prompt drew my attention.

 **[You won your first fight (finally)!]**

 **[Skill Created!]**

 **[Unarmed Mastery: Level 1. Passive - Unarmed Mastery grants the user greater damage in unarmed combat. Effect: 3% increase in attack damage while unarmed, 3% increase in attack speed, 3% increase in attack accuracy. Unarmed Mastery increase stats by 3% per level.]**

Focusing back on the announcer, I replied "You can call me Al. Now, how much do I get paid for this fight?"

Breathing a small sigh of relief, he replied "Since the betting is high, I will give you 60,000 per fight. Would you be ready to go again?"

I smirked back at him "I'm always open to making more money."

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Eye of the Tiger!**

 **You were the final man standing!**

 **Reward- 100xp, 60,000 NPR.**

* * *

 **Kathmandu, Nepal**

 **Karma-Taj**

 **March 6th, 2010**

Going to the fight pit turned out to be an incredible success. You could fight if people were willing to take you on. My first day there I was able to take on nine guys and win each time. Also, I found out that the quest started before each fight. With the constant source of decent experience, I was finally able to level up. I leaned back on my bed and thought the ever-familiar word.

 **[Stats]**

 **Name: Albert Banks**

 **Level: 5**

 **EXP: 50/1220**

 **Age: 25**

 **Race: Human**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **STATS**

 **HP - 150/150**

 **MP - 320/320**

 **STR - 15**

 **DEX - 10**

 **VIT - 10**

 **INT - 24**

 **WIS - 16**

 **LUC - 10**

 **MONEY - $2000.00 USD**

 **Stat Points - 50**

 **[Hermes Flight: Level 4. Active - Increases Dexterity stat by 25. Cost: 40MP. Duration: 8 min.]**

 **[Giant Strength: Level 4. Active - Increases strength by 25.** **Cost: 60MP. Duration: 8 min.]**

 **[Unarmed Mastery: Level 3. Passive - Unarmed Mastery grants the user greater damage in unarmed combat. Effect: 9% increase in attack damage while unarmed, 9% increase in attack speed, 9% increase in attack accuracy. Unarmed Mastery increase stats by 3% per level.]**

After converting the Rupee into dollars, I found that I had a lot less money then I thought. That money became even lower after I factored in the cost of conversion. However, the money I got was enough to purchase me a decent HP laptop. Now that I was finally connected to the world around me, I decided to focus on some future skills. Drawing on my college years, I created some simple Java programs and gained another skill.

 **[Skill Created!]**

 **[Computer Science: Level 1. Passive - The study of processes that interact with data and be represented as data in the form of programs. Effect: 5% increase in program analysis, 5% increase in program creation, 5% increase in program manipulation. Computer Science increase stats by 5% per level.]**

With the increase in stats and the access to the Internet, I could start on some future projects. I could start to investigate the current events that weren't shown in the movies. Also, I could begin to invest in some companies for the future. As I was thinking of future moves however, I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I replied, closing my laptop as the door swung open. Standing in the doorway was Mordo. His face was set in a more serious than usual expression.

"The Ancient One requires your presence immediately." He said while gesturing to me. His tone brokered no disagreement. Sensing the seriousness of his request, I put my computer to the side and jumped of the bed. Moving at a brisk pace, I followed him to the same area I met the Ancient one when I arrived. Standing in the area was Ancient One, Kaecilius and (surprisingly) Master Hamir. Even more interesting, I saw that he had two hands instead of one. The latter two were huddled up together, talking amongst themselves. Once our presence was noticed, the Ancient One gestured us an empty spot next to them.

"Albert, it's good that you came on such short notice." She said with her usual calm tone.

"Thanks, cut it didn't sound like I had a choice." I replied while nodding towards Mordo "So, what has everyone nervous?"

"A situation has arisen that we need help with. Help that I think you can provide." She replied before continuing "Would it surprise you to know that Karma-Taj has had many allies since its inception?" She asked me while going to a nearby table.

"Not really. I imagine you have met many groups in your time. But what does that have to do with why I'm here?" I asked while she grabbed a teapot and began to pour herself a cup of tea.

"When you came to us, you spoke of not having allies or friends. I was going to reply that Karma Taj has no need for allies when it hit me. A vision of a great disaster in the future. Of many beings coming together to stop it. But most importantly, I received a message from someone I trust implicitly." She finished then taking a sip of her tea.

"What was the message?" I asked, trying to figure out which event she was thinking of.

"That… is for another day I think. In my vision I saw a group that was recorded in our records. They mostly kept to themselves, studying the secrets of the human body. Early on, we worked in tandem to keep the mortal and mystical world separate. As a show of gratitude, we helped them find a place that they could study and live in peace. Untouched by the war and suffering of the time." She said before draining the rest of her tea in one gulp.

 **[Gamers Mind Activated!]**

'I have never been more thankful for that prompt in my life. If it wasn't for the skill kicking in, my jaw would be on the floor.' Noticing the silence in the room, I asked the question that I already knew the answer. "What was this group called?"

"They called themselves the Order of the Crane Mother." The Ancient One replied "Over the centuries, we lost contact with them. They wanted their privacy, so they could study, and we respected that wish. However, it seems in the time since, they have allowed a great evil to fester and grow on this planet. They call themselves the Hand."

"Ok. That's a good bit to take in. That still doesn't answer why I need to be here." I replied while thinking 'But I'm starting to get an idea.'

"Recently, we have regained contact with the Order and gained some important information. The Hand are trying to obtain some forgotten Relics from the time of Alexandra. Obviously, we cannot stand by and let this occur. But sadly, there is a complication."

I pinched my nose in resignation, already feeling the way this conversation is going. "I'm guessing that you need my help with the Hand?"

"Very astute Mr. Banks. There is some dimensional activity that needs our full attention now. We simply can't spare the Master's needed to recover these artifacts. However, since you are our ally, you can assist." She replied, while walking over to stand in front of me.

"And if I say no?" I reply with a weary tone.

"Well then, I believe our time together has come to an end." She replied with a tone as hard as stone.

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Give a helping Hand (or foot!)**

 **Help the Masters of the Mystic Arts recover Artifacts.**

 **Optional- Capture the Hand leader.**

 **Reward- 1,000xp, ?, ?.**

 **Failure- Loss of Karma Taj Allies, ?, Death.**

I looked at the prompt and gave another sigh. "Do I at least have time to prepare?"

The Ancient One nodded in satisfaction "You leave with Master Hamir in one hour."

"One hour Doesn't give me a lot of time." I replied with a hint of snark.

"Well then, you better not waste it." She replied.

TBC

 **Hey guys, thanks for all of your support. Back with another chapter. The response from the community has been incredible and I really appreciate everything you guys have done. FYI I made a small change to the EXP for** **Kaecilius as well as the Water** ** **Bullet skill (thank you HPfan7-8**** ** **).** Expect the next chapter to be dedicated to more fights and a little more world building. Also, for all of you guys who are wondering on the dogs level, I have an answer and it will be given** **… just later :)**

 **STATS**

 **Name: Albert Banks**

 **Level: 5**

 **EXP: 50/1220**

 **Age: 25**

 **Race: Human**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **STATS**

 **HP - 150/150**

 **MP - 320/320**

 **STR - 15**

 **DEX - 10**

 **VIT - 10**

 **INT - 24**

 **WIS - 16**

 **LUC - 10**

 **MONEY - $2000.00 USD**

 **Stat Points - 50**

 **PERKS**

 **Gamers Mind - Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to negative psychological effects.**

 **Gamers Body - Your body is that of a Video Game Character. You recover HP and MP when sleeping.**

 **Mana Regeneration: Level MAX. Passive - Regenerate Mana in real time by (WIS) per minute out of combat. In combat, regeneration is (WIS/5) per minute.**

 **Elemental Manipulation: Level MAX. Passive / Active - A method to utilize the power of the elements.**

 **Current Affinities: Wind, Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder**

 **SKILLS**

 **Observe: Level 1. Passive/Active. A Skill that allows the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained. When inactive, it tells the target's name, level and title. When active, it tells the target's base stats. Cost: 10MP**

 **Archery Mastery: Level 1. Passive. Archery Mastery grants the user the ability to use bow to fire arrows. Effect: 13% increase in attack damage with Bow, 13% increase in rate of fire, 13% increase in arrow velocity, 103% increase in accuracy. Level Archery Mastery to increase stats by 3% per level.**

 **Mana Weapon: Level 1. Active - For the man that needs a weapon at all times. Shapes your mana into your desired weapon of choice. Effect: Blunt weapon deals 100% STR damage. Bladed weapons deals 100% DEX damage. Durability of weapon is (STR+VIT)*lvl). Duration is (30+lvl) minutes. Level Mana Weapon to increase stats by 3% per level. Cost: 100MP**

 **Run: Level 4. Active - A skill for running away from, or towards, danger or more mundane objectives has been created—Run! Effect: increases your movement speed by ((STR+DEX)*lvl)% for a number of minutes equal to your VIT score.**

 **Mana Shield: Level 2. Active - Blocks all physical attacks. Durability of shield is ((INT+VIT)*lvl) Cost: 40MP. 49 additional MP used per minute.**

 **Instant Dungeon Create: Level 1. Active - Used to create instant dungeons. Stronger instant dungeons may be created according to level. Cost: 25MP**

 **Current Available ID list:**

 **1\. Mirror Dimension - Empty**

 **Instant Dungeon (ID) Escape: Level 1. Active - Used to escape instant dungeons. Cost: 25MP**

 **Hermes Flight: Level 4. Active - Increases Dexterity stat by 25. Cost: 40MP. Duration: 8 min.**

 **Giant Strength: Level 4. Active - Increases strength by 25.** **Cost: 60MP. Duration: 8 min.**

 **Air Bullet: Level 1. Passive / Active - Charging a Mana Bolt with the element of wind to attack the enemy directly. Effect: Damages the target for 100% of your INT score and explodes on contact. Deals an additional 10% piercing damage(Ignores armor). Percentage chance to knock down and stun enemies based on the difference between your INT and their combined VIT and STR. Cost: 25MP. Range: 15m. Speed: 25m/s.**

 **Water Bullet: Level 1. Passive / Active - Charging a Mana Bolt with the element of water to attack the enemy directly. Effect: Damages the target for 100% of your INT score and explodes on contact. Deals an additional 10% blunt damage. Cost: 25MP. Range: 10m. Speed: 10m/s.**

 **Earth Bullet: Level 1. Passive / Active - Charging a Mana Bolt with the element of earth to attack the enemy directly. Effect: Damages the target for 125% of your INT score and explodes on contact. Cost: 10MP. Range: 20m. Speed: 10m/s.**

 **Thunder Bullet: Level 1. Passive / Active - Charging a Mana Bolt with the element of thunder to attack the enemy directly. Effect: Damages the target for 200% of your INT score and explodes on contact. Deals an additional 10% of burn damage. Percentage chance to electrocute enemies based on the difference between your INT and their VIT. Cost: 50MP. Range: 10m. Speed: 30m/s.**

 **Flame Bullet: Level 1. Passive / Active - Charging a Mana Bolt with the element of fire to attack the enemy directly. Effect: Damages the target for 100% of your INT score and explodes on contact. Deals an additional 10% of burn damage. Percentage chance to set enemies on fire based on the difference between your INT and their combined VIT and STR. Cost: 25MP. Range: 10m. Speed: 10m/s.**

 **Dish-washing: Level 3. Passive - The techniques used to wash dishes. (5+lvl)% increase in dish washing speed. Lvl% increase in stain resistance.**

 **Laundry: Level 3. Passive - The techniques used to wash dirty clothes. (5+lvl)% increase in laundry speed. Lvl% increase in stain resistance. Lvl% decrease in dirt buildup speed.**

 **Cleaning: Level 4. Passive - The techniques used to clean surfaces. (5+lvl)% increase in cleaning speed. Lvl% increase in stain resistance. Lvl% decrease in dirt buildup speed.**

 **Cooking: Level 5. Active - The craft of preparing food for consumption. (5+lvl)% increase in cooking speed. Lvl% chance of applying positive status effect.**

 **Claim Vehicle: Level MAX. Active. Claim Vehicle allows the caster to add nearly any vehicle as a summonable mount. Effect: adds vehicles to the Inventory to summon and use later. Cost: variable based on the mass of the vehicle claimed. Casting time: 5 seconds.**

 **Summon Vehicle: Level MAX. Active. Summon Vehicle allows the caster to summon claimed vehicles from Inventory. Effect: summons a previously collected vehicle from the Inventory. Cost: 100MP. Casting time: 3 seconds.**

 **Sneak: Level 1. Active - The ability to escape detection by others through reducing your visibility and noisiness. 3% harder to detect when sneaking. 5% harder to detect in** **shadow.**

 **Unarmed Mastery: Level 3. Passive - Unarmed Mastery grants the user greater damage in unarmed combat. Effect: 9% increase in attack damage while unarmed, 9% increase in attack speed, 9% increase in attack accuracy. Unarmed Mastery increase stats by 3% per level.**

 **Computer Science: Level 1. Passive - The study of processes that interact with data and be represented as data in the form of programs. Effect: 5% increase in program analysis, 5% increase in program creation, 5% increase in program manipulation. Computer Science increase stats by 5% per level.**

 **Enchanting: Level 2. Active - Enchanting allows the user the ability to add magical effects to objects. Effect: (lvl)% increase in magical effect, (lvl)% decrease in creation cost.**

 **(65 + lvl)% chance of common object creation success.**

 **(50 + lvl)% chance of uncommon object creation success.**

 **(25 + lvl)% chance of Rare object creation success.**

 **Maximum number of enchantments: 2.**

 **Cost: variable**

 **Language Proficiency: Level 19. Passive/Active - The ability to communicate with other species.**

 **Proficiency level:**

 **English - (Verbal: A)(Written: B+)**

 ** **Spanish - (Verbal: C-)(Written: D+)****

 **Nepali - (Verbal:** **C+)(Written: B+)**

 **Sumerian - (Verbal: D-)(Written: B+)**


End file.
